The first time
by robinh
Summary: This is the way I envision May and Ward's first time together. And the second time. And the third... Mayward fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own the characters of AOS. Just borrowing them for a while.

This is the way I envision May and Ward's first time.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

"Another one…?" she asks as he slams his empty tumbler on the bar. He nods so she pours two more shots, one for him and one for her.

He throws his head back, gulping the bitter liquid is one swift motion even before she has time to put her own glass to her lips. It's his seventh, maybe eighth drink in a raw, but she can't really blame him. She sighs audibly after she empties her fifth shot for the evening, it was a fucked up mission from the get go. It ended after a twenty one hours long battle and with a last minute escape of their target. The fucking bastard, he still managed to shoot two agents dead and leave three more wounded before he took off in his helicopter. They fought hard, protected their own, and the people in their team were unharmed at the end of it. Unfortunately one of the dead was someone Ward knew from way back in the academy, so when the dust and smoke had subsided he took it upon himself to make the call to the agent's family. He shouldn't have done that, she decides. He's not so good with all this emotional stuff. When he got off the phone, he looked almost… startled… in the most uncharacteristic way… she ordered the others to go check the team in the hotel, left Coulson on the bus to finish the update to S.H.I.E.L.D's command center and pulled him as far away from anything S.H.I.E.L.D related and into the nearest bar she could find.

He slams the glass in front of her again and she starts to feel uncomfortable as he gestures for her to pour him another shot "I think you had enough" she suggests quietly. The place is almost empty now at… almost 2 in the morning, and she sees the bartender looking at them strangely from the other side of the bar while throwing away old dry sliced lemons and other leftovers, preparing for closing time. He just snorts, moving past her to grab the bottle and pour himself another shot of the cheap whiskey. He misses the glass partly and some of the amber colored liquid is spilled on the counter, so she decides it's a good time to call it a night. She indicates to the bartender and slides him her credit card on the wooden surface, as Ward gulps his, hopefully, last shot of the night.

"We're leaving" she tells him gently but firmly, releasing the already empty tumbler from his hand.

"You can leave if you want" he shrugs "I'm staying."

"You're leaving with me or you'll get kicked out." She explains patiently, signing the paper slip and pocketing her credit card. When she's turning towards him, she's satisfied to see that he at least makes an effort to stand up. He wobbles a little, and closes his eyes to try and regain his balance so she grabs his arm to steady him beside her "let's go, agent" she looks at him, a faint smile on her lips. He has that sweet concentrated expression on his face as he's trying to keep upright and fight what seems like a big tidal wave of nausea, all at the same time. The boy is a pathetic drinker, she decides. When he's finally stable enough and they start to walk towards the door he turns and grabs the bottle, to take it with them. Pathetic yes, but quite determined.

* * *

They step outside and it's colder than she'd realized. He automatically tightens his jacket around him with one hand as his other arm, which still holds the bottle comes to rest on her shoulders. For balance, she thinks. She slides her arm around his waist, to keep him in check. Yeah, definitely the balance, she tells herself as she's fighting the unexpected contentment she feels in the warmth that radiates from him.

She walks him to the van and opens the door for him, and makes sure he won't fall as he crawls onto the passenger seat and leans back tiredly. He's half asleep beside her when she's making the way back to the hotel in twenty minutes.

* * *

When they enter the lobby it's empty. The night clerk only sends them an indifferent glance. She gives him her name and collects her keycard. When they move towards the elevator she's happy to see that Ward is walking a little better after the short rest in the car. She still has to push him into the elevator though, and he crashes against the wall with a thud. He looks exhausted.

They stand there each against an opposite wall, making the slow ride to the 9th floor in silence. He's deadly quiet, almost brooding, but he looks at her from under half closed eyelids with a new strange, penetrating look.

"What?" she asks, a little bit self conscious under his stare. He doesn't answer only continues to look at her, silently, moving his eyes slowly all over her body.

* * *

They reach the 9th floor and she realizes she has no idea what's his room number. "It doesn't matter" he mumbles "I don't have my keycard anyway."

She curses internally. They left straight from the bus, left all the arrangements for Skye and Fitz-Simmons. She momentarily thinks about going back to the lobby but Ward is looking a little wobbly again, and she didn't like the night clerk's face anyway… she has no other way but to take him to her room. A night on her sofa will be an educational experience for him, she reassures herself.

Only there's no sofa. She curses Coulson's tight regime. His constant reminders that S.H.I.E.L.D's operational budget allows only for cheap hotels. They stand there in the middle of her room, in front of the big white bad in the middle… "I have to go to the bathroom" he mumbles hoarsely, and makes a run for it.

He comes out of the bathroom after long ten minutes, looking almost… gray... She sits on the bed looking at him curiously. She can't help the tiny smile that appears on her lips when he emerges from the small compartment looking practically the most awake he had looked since the beginning of their night. His hair is a mess; his face wet after spraying himself with cold water, and his shirt is soaked too. He walks purposefully towards her, with a new surge of energy and reaches for the whiskey bottle she placed on the bedside table.

"The first sign of intelligence is the ability to learn from your own mistakes" she informs him drily when he grabs he bottle, making him stop for a second. He only looks at her defiantly before he pulls out the seal and take a big long gulp of whiskey. Very mature. Really. He'd already got rid of his jacket in the bathroom; he stands there wearing his wet white tee-shirt, holding the bottle to his lips. She notices a lone drop of whiskey trailing slowly from the corner of his mouth, down to his strong jaw, to his long muscular neck, until it disappears under his shirt collar. The god damn tee-shirt is way too tight on his broad chest and strong shoulders, if you ask her, she feels a little hot, and she has to take a slow calming breath for some reason, too. The way the air around them feels almost suffocating, all of a sudden, makes her think that maybe she also drank a little bit more than she should have.

She pulls out of her musing to look back at his face and suddenly he's not drinking anymore. He puts the bottle back on the table and roughly whips his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes are burning with some strange intensity, similar to the way they did when he looked at her back in the elevator. It's familiar. It's the same look he has when he's preparing for a fight.

"Ward…" she warns quietly. He only steps slowly towards her "Ward!" she says again, a little louder, trying to take control of the situation. He only leans in, hovering above her, invading her personal space, his arms on both her sides, effectively capturing her on the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asks, trying to sound angry, but the way he looks at her, in an almost predatory way, the heat that radiates from his body, the way he smells and probably the whiskey too make her lose her train of thoughts completely.

"Ward…!" she gasps again, almost inaudibly, as her hand goes to his chest, to somehow push him away and stop this lunacy... His only answer is to kiss her, violently, and to reach with his arm behind her back, to crash her entire body against him without even asking.

He doesn't need to ask, apparently, because instead of pushing him away and slamming her right fist into his arrogant face as she should have, she finds herself moving her arm quickly, holding him around his neck and deepening the kiss.

* * *

Having sex with agent Ward is… just like she thought having sex with agent Ward would be. The same things that make him an excellent field agent make him an excellent lover as well. She blesses S.H.I.E.L.D academy silently for the superior training they gave him. He's strong, and self disciplined, and he approaches their love making with the same meticulous way he approaches any other of their operations. He has good spatial awareness, he can pick up subtle clues and small movements and his responses are quick even in this half drunken state. The way he touches her, the way he makes her body react, his strong and determined movements… when she finally crashes on top of him, her head on his chest, her legs still trembling… fuck!… she raises her head slowly to make sure he's okay after what they just did… well, amazingly he is... When she looks at him he looks right back at her, in a sweet and serious way that makes her shiver with unexpected excitement. When he sends his hand up to slowly move the sweaty hair away from her face… he looks at her with so much adoration, she suddenly asks herself what the hell did she got herself into? He leans in to kiss her, and despite all the warning bells that are ringing violently in her ears, instead of pushing away from him, covering herself up with the sheet and running to the bathroom like she should, she smiles at him contentedly and kisses him right back.

* * *

The next morning when she wakes up, it takes her a few seconds to remember where she is. She opens her eyes, squinting at the bright light that comes through the window. When she moves, she feels how her body aches in a delicious kind of way she hadn't felt for a very long time. She looks to her right and sees Ward's broad back next to her. He's sprawled on his stomach, naked, his glorious body shines in the soft sunlight. She sighs with frustration, how could she let this happen? What in the name of god possessed her when she went on with this? She gets out of bed silently, and goes to the bathroom. She spends a few minutes in front of the mirror, examining the multiple red and blue marks on her thighs and abdomen, and she's quite sure those are _not_ from yesterday's battle. She showers carefully, and puts on her uniforms. When she's out of the shower she looks like herself again, ready for him to wake up.

* * *

When he wakes up he finds her sitting on a chair on the far side of the room. His head hurts, his eyes hurts, his muscles are sore. He sits up, slowly, grimacing with pain with every movement. He smiles to himself, with not exactly undeserved smugness, when he discovers the physical toll you pay for having sex with Melinda May. When he's able to think straight again, and to send her a careful, questioning look, one glance at her guarded, closed face teaches him that things are already completely different than what happened between them last night.

"It's late" she says coldly "you should move faster." He only looks at her silently, rubbing his face, trying to wake himself up.

"What time is it?"

"Seven thirty. It's late."

"Coulson said debriefing is at 09:00" he reminds her, looking around the room for his clothes.

"You still have to go find your room, and get in there as discreetly as possible" she reasons.

He looks at her thoughtfully for a few seconds, but she looks at him right back, offering no sign of emotion, so finally he has no other choice but to lean over and grab his shorts from the floor. She just sits there, looking at him silently as he's putting his clothes on, slowly, each movement a tormented endeavor after their crazed hookup. When he finishes, he moves his hand awkwardly on his head, trying to control his unruly hair. She's still quiet when he walks to the door and presses the handle.

He pauses for a second at the door… hoping for some kind of reaction… but obviously, there is none. "See you on the bus" he throws at her finally as he closes the door behind him.

* * *

**AN2**: I wonder if I should write a sequel


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I do not own the characters of AOS. I'm just borrowing them for a while and giving them right back.

Thank you all for your lovely encouragements. I do as I am told, writing a sequel to this. After writing the second part, I tend to think it deserves a multi-chapter fic after all.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**And then there was the second time… **

There wasn't supposed to be a second time. Not ever, and most _certainly_ not after less than two miserable weeks. But there is, and she has no idea how it happened, it's so unlike her to surrender to this kind of ridiculous… well, _urges_... she can't even start to explain it. Actually, maybe she _can_ explain it. Because agent Ward too, is unlike any other man she'd ever met, or known, or… you know… So there, a second time it is.

It happens twelve days after their first hookup, and this time it's worse because, sadly, she can't even blame it on the alcohol, or the post-battle stress, or the mesmerizing way he looked under the night sky, in his tight jeans and jacket and later, soaking wet in her hotel room… no! This one is on her. She's honest enough to admit it. Yup! She's totally screwed here, and she's honest enough to admit it.

They sit at the kitchen table on Saturday morning. It's early, they are the only ones around, both used to the strict schedule of a S.H.I.E.L.D specialist. The others are still asleep, and they have the plane to themselves. It's routine. It's like any other Saturday. So she's sitting there at the table sipping her tea slowly while he's still busy arranging his breakfast near the sink. He pours a big bowl of yogurt and adds carefully a strange and way too healthy ensemble of fruit and nuts. She watches, captivated, how he spends an exaggerated amount of time slicing strawberries and bananas and mixing it all up slowly and attentively… it's really entertaining, she smiles to herself, he's measuring the doses, counting the raisins, tasting it thoughtfully before he is completely satisfied. He makes a really big fuss over breakfast, and it reminds her how patient and meticulous he was when they… Nope! She's not going there! She's not going to dwell on his high level of focus in bed, right now, over breakfast. She uses her experience as a good and resourceful operative and manages to pull herself together a second before he sits in front of her to eat his meal.

"You want some?" he asks, his mouth full, when he notices how she watches his plate with amusement.

She shakes her head no, and tries to concentrate on other things, but she can't help it, the way he eats is so… _manly_… Manly?! What the hell is wrong with her?She frowns angrily, thoughts like that will serve no one… Yup! It's official! She's officially going crazy!

They sit together in silence, as she's trying to collect her thoughts and focus on her tea. He sits with his tablet, reading the daily intelligence reports. It's ridiculous; her tea is hardly a distraction. Her thoughts are quickly drifting back to the man in front of her, but what the hell would you expect? How can she help but look at the way his long fingers wrap around the spoon, and not be reminded of what he can do with these fingers when he sets his mind to it... With his tongue too, she remembers, seeing him licking his lips slowly, causing an unexpected electric jolt along her spine. Pathetic! She exhales sharply, trying to shake these highly unproductive thoughts back to her subconscious, the unexpected sound she makes, causes him to raise his eyes towards her questioningly. She can't believe it! This time of day is usually her favorite, when everybody is still asleep, the bus is all quiet and empty and she can focus on her hot cup of tea in an almost meditative way, and relax before the beginning of another day… fucking agent Ward and his strong fingers! He'd completely ruined it for her now, she just… feels… restless, almost… unsettled… antsy… and he just sits there, less than 2 feet away from her, licking his spoon slowly, and eyeing her deliberately from under his long eyelashes...

"Cargo bay, now!" she growls, pushing away from the table, and moving to drop her cup in the sink.

"You want to spar?" he asks, surprised, as he's realizing what she wants "now?"

"You're supposed to exercise now anyway, aren't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Agent Ward" she throws behind her back, as she's stepping out of the kitchen "if it helps, you can regard it as an order."

* * *

When he gets to the cargo bay she's already waiting for him. She'd already placed the mats on the floor, and changed into her training outfit. He stands there, in his gray tee-shirt and sweatpants, watching her for a few seconds with a smug smile on his face. She watches him coldly as he assumes battle position.

They usually start with an initial warming round. Checking each other out, circling each other carefully, sending a few short punches from safe distance. Today, she's not in the mood for a careful assessment, the second he takes position she charges him and hits him in the chest. He's quite surprised by her vicious attack, so she takes the advantage and kicks his legs out from under him, and he drops to the ground with a thud. He's not smiling anymore when he jumps back up in an instant. Then the battle begins for real. She tries to pull a reverse kick to his thigh, but he spots the movement in time and captures her leg, throwing her off balance and about six feet off the ground. She recovers quickly and uses her great speed to run towards him, duck in the last minute and pull his shoulders down, so he crashes against the car. He throws a few targeted punches, to her left shoulder, her sensitive spot, and she sends a right hook to his jaw, he kicks her right knee out, and she falls, but she slides on the mat under his legs, and gets his ankle, causing him to drop on the floor beside her. They lie next to each other, panting and sweating and she sees a mischievous glint in his eyes when he runs his look on her face, and neck and chest… he's smiling… she can't be sure, because the fact that he's lying there, so close, hot and sexy and short of breath, messes a little with her mind, but she thinks she's smiling too.

He rolls on the floor and moves to hover above her, her left wrist in his hand. He's so close, his right hand moves on her abdomen, up to her chest, moving slowly to cover her breast… he's beautiful, his body is large and heavy but his touch is soft and caring and it sends jolts of need and want that shake her to her core "_No!_" she gasps, capturing his wondering hand and pushing him off her. "Not here." He watches her curiously from the floor when she's up on her feet again, moving towards the van decisively.

"Well?" she calls impatiently from the driver's seat "what the hell are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Get in the car!"

He jumps on his feet, laughing "yes ma'am" he salutes mockingly before he runs to take his place at the passenger seat. The van is halfway out of the plane even before he has the time to shut the door.

* * *

She pushes him on the bed the second they close the door behind them. It's a decent hotel, she's happy to find. The room is small, and there is hardly any furniture but it's clean and the bed is big. He captures the back of her head urgently, crashing their mouths together with a shuddering kiss, flipping them over, capturing her under him.

She tugs at his tee shirt, and he lets her pull it above his head, smiling at the eagerness in her movements. She hums with satisfaction when his broad chest is revealed to her, and moves to bite his pectoral muscle, making him hiss with surprise.

She flips them again, so she can be on top, like she favors. She leans back on her heals, straddling him, slowly peeling her shirt and bra off. He opens his mouth to say something, when she sits above him wild and naked, but she leans in to kiss him again before he gets a chance to do it.

They kiss long and hard. It never ends. He holds her head in place, doesn't let her break free. She doesn't mind, her hands in his hair, her tongue hot and strong, devouring him. God! He tastes so good…

They break for air, and her heart is pounding so violently, she feels like she might explode. When she puts her hand, tenderly on his chest she feels his heart racing as well.

"May" he says quietly, sitting up and embracing her in a new delicate way, moving her long hair to one side so he can move his tongue slowly on the sweaty skin of her neck. She moans desperately, as the sensation from his hot, wet tongue almost makes her become undone.

"You're beautiful" he murmurs, moving his lips on her shoulder, and down to her chest "so beautiful, and strong…" she can't help it when his words make her blush, like a schoolgirl. He closes his lips on her breast, making her tight her thighs on his hips as her entire body feels over sensitive and exposed "you taste so good" he whispers, his breath hot on her skin. She can't take it anymore. The slow tender way he makes love to her, it's not how it was supposed to be between them. It doesn't feel like random sex anymore, it feels…

"You…" she says breathless and shivering "you talk too much…"

"I can't help it" he smiles, changing their position again, and crashing on top of her on the mattress "you're so…" she shuts him up with another shuttering kiss, moving her hands to pull down his pants. It takes her a few seconds to get him where she want him, then to have him inside her, her strong legs entangle with his. They move together in perfect synchronization, and there're no words anymore, only soft moaning and whimpering. The sound of sweaty skin slides against sweaty skin. The sounds of lips kissing, breaths hitching, until they come together as one.

* * *

When they lie next to each other on the bed, trying to recover their breaths he turns his head to look at her, smiling.

She smiles too.

It's an open, content, genuine smile that goes all the way to her eyes and lights up the entire room.

"We should go." She says quietly after a few minutes that they just lie there, looking at each other.

He nods slowly "yes. The others must be all awake by now. They'll start looking for us soon."

She moves to sit up and find her clothes, but before she can start, he moves quickly and holds her wrist, pulling her gently towards him so their faces almost touch "wait" he whispers, as he uses his other hand to brush her hair away from their faces. Then he kisses her softly, slowly, deliberately… she puts her hand on his cheek, gently and kisses him back.

* * *

There will be a third one…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for the people who read, favor and follow this fic. Especially I want to thank the people who take the time and effort to write a few words. I really appreciate it. Let me assure you that it makes all the difference in the world.

**A/N2: **Still trying to recover from the last episode. Still feeling like I got punched in the face by May. Doing what I can to survive by writing a new chapter. Hope you'll like it.

Please tell me what you think.

**And then there was the third time... **

Seventeen hours. Seventeen long hours with no sign from the team. She sits in front of Coulson's desk watching him coldly. He taps on the desk with his fingers, probably as anxious as she is. Well… actually... there's _no way_ he's as anxious as she is because she feels like reaching over the desk and strangle him with her bare hands for allowing this to happen in the first place. If Coulson would have realized what she's planning on doing to him if Ward doesn't show up soon... then he'll be as anxious as she is.

"It's still early" he says, sensing more than seeing her violent anger "it's a complicated assignment, we knew there might be delays." She only raises an eyebrow at him skeptically, making him lean back in his chair with a sigh "he'll be fine, May" he tells her reassuringly. She watches him pointedly, imagining him exploding into thousand pieces. _Yeah, he's fine… well, he'd better be!_

It was supposed to be just another stop at the Hub. But almost as usual, it ended with another member of their team in a compromised position. She swears, she starts to suspect that Coulson is nothing but a big softy who can't say no for the life of him. They arrived at the Hub a few days ago, dropping off a rogue agent they happened to _find_ in the outskirts of Nairobi selling S.H.I.E.L.D modified weapon to suspicious men in stolen SUVs. They captured him, and gave him a courtesy ride to headquarters for a little less courteous interrogation. It was supposed to be a quick little stop, just handing him over, trying to explain as much as they can his numerous injuries. Well, what can she say? The stupid guy thought he'll out runt them and she had to throw him off a building just to make sure her opinion on the matter was clear... A day of refueling, another few hours to renew their supply, only when they were just about to leave agent Hand showed up, all smiles – well, at least _she thinks_ she was smiling, it's really hard to know with this one. Anyway, the woman just stepped in, barricaded Coulson in his office for half an hour and asked for a volunteer for a special extraction operation. She volunteered first. Of course she did. She'd done thousands of these ops in the past, and the agent in charge of the operation had a familiar name, so she thought she could trust him. Unfortunately, there was an issue with the new software they downloaded to upgrade the plane mainframe, and Fitz needed her help to make some adjustments to the special features they'd introduced, so she stayed, and Ward was more than eager to take her place on the team. _He can be such a pain in the neck like that sometimes…_

He took off two days ago. According to the initial plan the extraction team was supposed to be back in the Hub last night. They are now _precisely seventeen hours and twenty two minutes late_, with not even a single communication to indicate that they're still alive. _Seventeen hours and twenty… three minutes_ since the recovery team was waiting in the rendezvous point in vain. Now they're already deep into the contingency plan, and of the two alternative extraction times, one had already passed, and the other is due in one hour... she frowns with frustration, Coulson is right, it was a complicated op, and she knows firsthand that it still probably doesn't mean anything. _He must be fine_; she's probably overreacting. Probably the entire team will be there in the next location as planned, and there's nothing to worry about. Yes, _he is absolutely, categorically fine_. He'll be here soon, all smiling and smug like he always is after a successful operation. _And he should,_ she tells herself, he should absolutely be satisfied with himself as much as he can, because when he finally comes back all alive and well, and unharmed _she is going to fucking kill him!_

* * *

Two hours later he is back. Shows up at the cargo door, all dusty and tired and looks like something the cat dragged in. The rest are all over him immediately, hugging and laughing and clapping his back. And he _does look smug_, trying to hide how exhausted he is… She stands at the bridge, looking down at the rest of them, trying to collect herself when a great wave of relief almost knocks her off her feet. It takes her a few long minutes until she can order her legs to move and to walk down the stairs to greet him with the others. Coulson is already there, shaking his hand and asking a few questions about the operation and the team's status.

"It was… complicated" he sighs, dropping his backpack on the floor, and wiping his forehead. She purses her lips when she sees a long cut covered with clotted blood along the side of his neck "I'm still expected at the debriefing" he says, cringing when Simmons is already at him, moving his shirt gently and trying to assess the damage "I asked them to make a stop here just for a second…" he says quietly "I wanted to…" he looks at her questioningly for a fraction of a second and she can definitely see how tired he is. She nods once, her face closed off, but her eyes shine softly. _Yes, she knows why he came, and she's grateful._

"You can't go now" Simmons cries "you're hurt. I need to examine you first."

"I'm fine" he pushes away from her gently, fixing his filthy shirt "I'm fine" he reassures them again, quietly, looking at her for a second too long when he says it.

"Well" Coulson says "better finish with this as soon as possible. You should go to the debriefing and answer their questions. You were so late; I can't see how we'll be able to get out of here today anyway. We'll leave tomorrow morning. It's good, this way you'll have some time to rest and recuperate. You can report to the Hub med bay and spend the night on the premises. Wheels off 08:00 tomorrow."

"Yes, sir" Ward leans over to pick up his backpack and do as he's told "thank you, sir".

"I'll give you a ride" she declares, making a swift move to pick up the backpack before he can reach it. He looks at her questioningly, a faint smile on his lips, she frowns when they all look at her "just look at you, if I'll let you drive when you're so exhausted like that you'll smash up the van and we'll be stuck here for days."

* * *

He is released to his assigned room almost three hours later. The debriefing took hours; he nearly fell asleep on his feet. For crying out loud, he thinks to himself as he's making his way out of the debriefing room, the god damn operation was a success, and it still took ages. Just imagine how long it would take if we'd failed. There's no sign of her anywhere. He looks at the waiting room, in the small empty lounge… nothing. He sighs with frustration, he was really hoping she'd stay. When she dropped him off at the operation center she said she might stick around for a while, and see how it goes. He glances at his watch; it's almost one in the morning. He wonders if he should call her… She'd probably back in the plane already, no reason to wake her up for… well, basically nothing… They have an early lift off tomorrow, and she'll start her day early, like always, to make sure everything's ready. He tries to block the bitter taste of disappointment when he realizes the next time they'll have some alone time together might be in… well, weeks…

He locates room number 715 that was assigned to him at the end of the corridor. He slides his badge on the key pad and opens the door. He curses quietly when his hand meets nothing but wall, roaming in the dark when he can't find the light switch.

"Ward?" her sleepy voice comes from inside the room, almost making him jump. He can hear the sound of the sheets moving and then the bedside lamp is switched on and he sees her sitting in the bed, rubbing her face tiredly, squinting and the bright light. He only smiles, a wave of happiness washes over him when he realizes she'd waited. "You look awful" she grumbles, looking at his disheveled appearance "you should get in the shower…" He just closes the door behind him, makes three long strides until he reaches the bed "what are you…?" her question is swallowed by his hungry kiss as he crashes his mouth on hers.

Her initial surprise is quickly transformed into a sweet surrender. She's kissing him back, her hands go to his hair, as she's letting herself drown in the knowledge that he's there, alive, and unharmed. "Okay agent" she smiles, when he lets her breathe again "settle down, now." He looks at her with a glint in his eyes and she can't help the broad smile that is spread on her blushing face "_you really are_ _extremely filthy_" she informs him jokingly, messing his hair lovingly "go to the shower now, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere…"

* * *

By the time he gets out of the shower it's almost half past one. It's late, and the hot water makes the exhaustion catch up with him at last. He walks slowly towards the bed, still naked, drying himself up with the towel and sits down beside her on the bed.

She moves over, making some room for him, and he smiles softly at her silent gesture, sending his hand to stroke her hair slowly.

"Lie down" she says quietly, after a few minutes that he just keeps sitting there, watching her with a faint smile on his lips. He leans in to kiss her, and she lets him, for a second, before she cuts the kiss short, gently. "You're tired" she explains when she sees the pout forms on his face "you should lie down and go to sleep."

"It's been weeks since we…"

"Lie down, Ward" she whispers, sending her arm to turn off the light. He moves slowly, his muscles are sore and heavy, and lies beside her, feeling how she rearranges herself around him, fitting herself against his shoulder. He's asleep even before his head hits the pillow.

* * *

She wakes up to a weird and unexpected sensation. Her operative instincts on high alert as she's raising her head sharply, trying to force her still half asleep body to process what's going on…. _Oh_… _oh… oh wow… _her breath hitches with surprise and she tries to stifle a loud moan of pleasure, as she's realizing what he's doing. She props herself on her elbows, and throws her head back with silent surrender "_oh god, ward_" she groans. He grins at her smugly from his position at the foot of the bed "_oh… yes… yes_…" She arches her back, her legs stiffen around him, and he puts his hand on her belly, letting the wave of bliss wash over her. When she recovers, she looks back at him, a dazed look in her eyes, and he takes it as a good sign as he moves up to kiss her.

"Good morning" he whispers urgently, before he moves his lips from her mouth to her neck.

"Yes it is" she smiles, reflexively moving towards him, allowing him a better access to the sensitive skin behind her ear "are you all rested and… _god, yes… down there" _she murmurs "all rested and recuperated?" she asks a little breathless when he continues with his ministrations.

"Good as new" he stops and looks at her, smiling broadly.

"Good boy" she says, kissing him with a smile.

"A boy?" he says, somewhat insulted.

"A _very good_ boy" she promises earnestly, kissing him again with everything she's got.

Before he knows what hit him she'd already flipped them over. He finds himself on his back, with his wrists secured forcefully against the head of the bed "keep them there" she warns, looking at him pointedly. One look at her determined expression indicates to him that he should comply. She has him quivering violently and begging for mercy in no more than ten minutes. She's mesmerizing, tantalizing, demanding of him _everything he can give_. He can feel how with every touch, every kiss, his usually high fences start to break. He looks into her eyes when she moves above him. By the way she looks at him, responding to his trembling body in ways he could never even imagine, he thinks it's the same for her.

* * *

The sound of the telephone pulls them out of it, eventually. The sharp, piercing ring cuts into their consciousness violently, making her move away from him quickly, like she was burned. She jumps off the bed and runs into the bathroom, and he takes a few calming breaths, before he is able to answer.

"Yes sir" he sighs "I'm sorry… the debriefing, it was very long last night..." He looks at her worriedly when she steps out of the shower, somewhat more collected and moves across the room to pick up her clothes "no sir, I have no idea… I thought she went back to the plane after she dropped me off…" she purses her lips with anger as he tries his best not to lie through his teeth. "I'm leaving now, sir" he says "10 minutes." He hangs up the phone and watches her with disappointment "he's going to find out" he says quietly "it's just a matter of time."

She finishes putting her clothes on and tries to fix her hair as much as she can "let's hope he wouldn't" she says decisively without even looking at him "because as soon as someone finds out, it's over."

He stands up, and starts searching for his clothes when she says it, and hearing it makes him turn sharply towards her, and watch her in alarm. She looks straight back at him, without even a hint of emotion and he can't believe this is the same person who just spent the night with him, not to mention _this morning_ "you can't be serious" he watches her disbelievingly.

She only walks towards the door, and opens it swiftly "get moving" she says dryly "I'll be in the car."


End file.
